Changing Causes Chaos
by Angel-Of-Serene
Summary: What if Serena and Darien were born to different lives? Like Serena had amnesia while Darien was carefree and innocent. Would things turn out the same? Or would their Fate be severed? (Ch 9 up, plz R&R)
1. The Dream

*Hi! I'm Angel-Of-Serene hope you all like this re-written version of The Lunacy Of Rearranged Lives. Oh yeah! DUH! Before I get sued, here's my disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Short and sweet. The last thing I wish to bore you all with before the story ball gets rolling is that Alexis- chan gave me the inspiration to write this story, so everyone applaud! Now, on with the show!*  
  
~Changing Causes Chaos~  
~Chapter One- The Dream~  
  
The air was rank and filled with the smell of blood. Upon the ground were piles of dead bodies of the servants, mains, and friend I knew. How I knew them, I cannot remember, for I had never seen this place before but I still knew of every nook and cranny. Running with panic building inside of me. I made my way through the massacre looking for someone, yet another mystery for I don't even know whom I'm looking for. I'm on automatic and can't control what I do or say, I can only watch.  
  
"Endymion!....ENDYMION!" I stopped running and began searching desperately for some sign of Endymion's blue cape or his silver armor. Suddenly my eyes fell upon Endymion's sword, Terra, the hilt was protruding from the ground. "ENDYMION?!"  
  
"Serenity?" Near the blade kneeled an, obviously, exhausted man. He had midnight black hair which created a shadow over his face making it impossible to see what he looked like. He had well-built muscles which were protected by silver armor. His right arm fell limp with a blood-gushing wound in his bicep while the left arm cradled the wounded arm.  
  
"Serenity, It's...dangerous! You need to...leave...!" He said through gritted teeth. His face paled with pain and he started coughing up blood. I could feel my eyes fill with tears, I couldn't leave him like this!  
  
"Endy...I'm not leaving without you! We're going to get out of here! Together..." He smiled, his smile always gave me strength. Turning my head I looked at the carnage at a different angle, I became nauseous but I choked back the bile. I could see no possible escapes. Suddenly one of the Eastern Wing doors busted open. I couldn't see whom the person in the doorway was but the shivers down my spine told me:  
  
The Dark Queen.  
  
Before I could even exhale the dark witch released a black shard at my kneeling Endymion, I could hear her horrible laughter from the darkness around me.  
  
'No...no...NO! I'm sorry Endy!' That was my last thought as I shielded Endymion's body from the attack. I screamed in agony, I didn't expect this pain, at least Endymion doesn't have to feel this...  
  
"Serenity....NO! You can't.......You just can't leave me, ...*cough*....call me selfish but I....can't let you go!" It was my turn to smile.  
  
"Endy......I will always, always...be with...y...you..." Then everything went dark.  
  
It's COLD...  
I'm COLD...  
...Why is it so COLD?  
I feel nothing but the COLD...  
  
I'm in a strange place and it's FREEZING! Opening my eyes, I sit up and looked all around me. From all around me a disembodied voiced said,  
  
"IN ORDER FOR YOU TO APPRECIATE THE GOOD DAYS YOU FIRST MUST MAKE IT THROUGH THE BAD ONES..." Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and asked the question I needed to ask but didn't want the answers to.  
  
"....Endy...?" Please tell me he lived, please tell me that my death was not in vain, please...  
"DIED BY HIS OWN BLADE AND HIS GRIEF FOR YOUR DEATH NOT LONG AFTER YOUR PASSING."  
"...Endy...I'm sorry..." The darkness seemed darker with my eyes closed and despair caving in on me.  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SORROW AND SELF-PITY, BESIDE DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD WAKE NOW?"  
"Huh?!" And then I was falling, falling in the infinite darkness and eternal cold.  
  
~~~~``~~~~End of Dream~~~~``~~~~  
  
Inside a dark room of one of the third best apartments in Tokyo a young woman turned fitfully in her sleep before her eyes snapped open and she shot straight up in bed.Clicking on the lamp beside her bed she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she looked at the time. It was 4:45 A.M.  
  
'Ugh... I have to figure out what the hell my dreams are trying to say before I go insane!' she thought as she stared at her blank vanilla white walls. Getting up she walked to the closet and picked out a white shirt, black pants and a royal blue jacket. Changing out of her sleeping clothes she picked up her keys and headed for the door, out of the emptiest apartment in Tokyo.  
  
*******************************************  
  
How did everyone like it? I'm going to rewrite The Lunacy of Rearranged Lives and this is Chapter Numero Uno! lol. Tell me what you all think. Hasta Luego! (I'm taking Spanish class for the next three years, woo- hoo!)  
  
-Angel-Of-Serene 


	2. Wake Up Time

* Disclaimer: Angel-Of-Serene does NOT own Sailor Moon so please tell the angry viewers, fans and lawyers to STOP calling! Enjoy*  
  
~`- Changing Causes Chaos -`~  
~`- Chapter Two: Wake Up Time -`~  
  
It was 7:30 A.M. The vast, lighted with gold light spilling in from the east. In the middle of a quiet neighborhood stood a quiet, two story, white house with many different varieties of flowers lining the walk-way from the street to the front door. Inside, the Chiba family was doing it's daily morning routine. Alexander Chiba had already left for work and inside the kitchen Mrs Teresa Chiba could be found preparing lunch for her 12-year old daughter, Samantha, and her 14-year old son, Darien. Mrs. Chiba was of the age of thirty-five but at a glance she looked twenty, she had slightly tanned skin, long wavy brown hair and loving green eyes.  
  
Walking to the middle of the medium-sized kitchen she placed on the circular table two paper bags, one for each of her children. Before she even let go of the second bag Samantha Chiba came rushing through the door from the hall with her light blue book-bag in tow. Sam had slightly tanned skin, light brown eyes and wavy brown hair, she got most of her looks from her mom.  
  
"Sam, where's your brother?" Mrs. Chiba inquired but was already guessing where he was and what he was doing - in his room sleeping. Sam rolled her eyes heavenward.  
  
"Mom, please. Where do you EXPECT him to be? He never does anything else...besides eat," she reached for the lunch in her mothers hand, but she lifted the bag out of arms reach.  
  
"Will you do a favor for me and wake him?"  
"FAVOR?! Mom you're not asking for a favor you're asking for a miracle! That idiotic brother of mine can't be waken!" the young girl exclaimed while reaching for her lunch again. Mrs. Chiba moved her hand out of Sam's reach yet again.  
  
"Well then perform a miracle or you can go to school with no lunch!" Grumbling Sam turned and stomped her way back through the door and her way up to the stairs. Two minutes later a yell could be heard from the upstairs,  
  
"SAM!!!!!!"  
  
" Sleeping Beauty is awake. May I have my lunch now, I'm going to be late," Sam stated placidly as she walked back into the kitchen. Mrs. Chiba smiled, got up from where she was sitting and handed her the brown paper bag.  
  
"Have a nice day at school, dear" Sam just rolled her eyes, gave her mother a kiss and walked out of the back door with her book-bag banging against the doorway. Mrs. Chiba laughed softly and headed for the hall door. Walking up the royal blue carpeted stairs she reached the second floor hallway. The hallway was about the length of the house with portraits of the family all along the walls and at the furthest end of the hall there was a door which was slightly ajar. Mrs. Chiba turned and walked in that direction but stopped briefly to look at a round clock hanging on the wall to the right of a portrait of her mother, the clock read 7: 45. When she reached the open door she realized the carpet was squishy. Lifting her hand the woman pushed open the door to a soaked Darien lying tangled inside his bed sheets.  
  
"Were you planning on getting up dear?" Mrs. Chiba called as she stood out in the dry hall. Darien struggled with the blankets and sheets for a while before throwing them to the floor and sitting straight up in bed. Darien was fourteen years old, had tanned skin, was a bit muscular and had short midnight black hair which fell across his deep, colbalt blue eyes. Throwing his legs over to the side he sat up and stretched before turning to his mother.  
  
"Mom do you know what that little brat did?!" Darien whined. His mother clasped her hand over her mouth in effort not to start giggling non- stop at her son who was the unfortunate victim of a water gun held by an angry sister.  
  
"I can guess, now are you going to get ready? You only have..." she looked at the clock in the hall again. " You only have ten minutes before you're going to be late."  
  
That got him going. He rushed forward, slammed the door shut and zoomed around the changing into school uniform. Raking one hand through his hair and putting on his shoes at the same time he hopped to the door, fell and slammed face-first into the door.  
  
"Ouch..." Getting back up he whisked the door open and rushed down the steps into the kitchen. "Mom! Have you seen my jacket?"  
  
"It's right here Darien, you don't have to yell" She handed him his lunch and a navy blue jacket, snatching them away from her he ran out the door.  
  
**************************  
  
Great, just great, I'm going to be late! I ran down the sidewalk fullspeed towards my school. One thing I'm grateful for thought is that the sidewalks are empty, I won't run into anybody today. When I was a half-a- block form school I heard wails coming from an empty parking lot, stopping I walked closser to investigate. Turns out two boys were torturing a black cat lying on the pavement.  
  
"Hold it still, I want to feel it's tongue," one of the boys exclaimed.  
"I'm trying but this thing won't stop figetting," the second boy answered. I don't know what but something in me boiled, those morbid kids!  
  
"Hey you! Leave that cat alone!" I yelled, their eyes got wide and they ran away. I bent down to look at the still cat and it turned it's head toward me before suddenly springing up onto the nearby wall. On it's forehead there was a suspicious crescent moon. "Heh...uh...nice kittie, I won't hurt you..."  
  
RIIIIIIING! CRAP! That was the late bell!?! I ran yet again, momentarily forgetting the odd cat I had just rescued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime After School  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Darien, I'm sure your mom won't take it too bad..." My best friend, Molly Osaka, was saying to me. Molly, Melvin and I were walking down the sidewalk at a slow pace talking about my horrible grade. I looked up at her, she was my age, she had light skin, light brown hair and caring brown eyes. I turned my head to my other friend, Melvin Umino. (AN: HEY?!... I couldn't think of his last name in either the Manga or the Anime so I used his Japanese name as his last name...) Melvin was about thirteen years old, he was a bit shorter than Molly, paler too; he had dark brown hair and big coke-bottle sized glasses covering his green eyes. Rumor was that Melvin was so smart that he skipped a couple grades.  
  
"Don't even start Melvin...I don't want to hear it," I looked glumly down at the paper that I clutched tightly with both of my hands and frowned. At the top of the paper, the word TEST was written in all capitals. To the right of the heading was a 30% written boldly, in all capitals and it was underlined and circled three times. to make things worse I got detention for tomorrow for being late this morning.  
  
"C'mon Darien, I can help you study so you can take a make up or something..." He offered as he shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. I shook my head and opened my mouth about to say something but Molly intervened.  
  
"MELVIN! I don't think now is the right time for studying, Darien needs a distraction to think of something so he can show his mom that grade without being pulverised," Molly was facing Melvin directly with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips in an angry manner, Melvin stared at her adoringly. It was obvious that Melvin had a thing for Molly, the whole school knew, except her. She turned to me again. "How about we go to my mom's jewelery shop Darien?"  
  
" Molly, no offense, but I don't LIKE shopping OR jewelery... but I'll walk with you there while I think of a way to tell my mom 'bout this..." I said. The last thing I need is for her to go all ballistec on me and make me face her wrath...Mom's can get VERY, very scary when angry.  
  
"Guys..." Melvin started figeting suddenly.  
"Let me guess, you have to study," both Molly and I said in unison. Melvin nodded and scampered down the street in the opposite direction and Molly shook her head.  
  
"I need some friends that are GIRLS!" she shook her head again. "I can't talk about girl stuff to you guys..." I laughed. We came upon a large three story building which was both Molly's mom's store and Molly's house. On the ground floor there were large windows which had spray painted words which read: Osaka's Jewelery. Inside the winows there were large, glittering diamonds, rubies and other jewels on display. But something curious was going on inside, the place was crowded with women, young and old squabbling over jewels.  
  
" EVERYTHING IS 90% OFF!" I heard Molly's mother yell above the noise. Both Molly and I exchange confused glances. Molly grabbed my arm and dragged me over to her mother.  
  
"Mom what's going on?" I heard her ask. Her mom turned to her...  
What is this feeling? This weird feeling...like something's just not right, an uneasy feeling rose in my chest when she turned I don't know why either..... Shaking my head I dismissed the thought. Molly's mom smiled.  
  
"Honey, I'm having a sale," she looked over to me. "Would you like to try some necklaces, bracelets or anklets?" NO WAY, NO HOW!  
  
"Um....no, thanks anyways," turning to Molly I waved and ran for the door. Once I got outside I looked back down at my paper and sighed again. "I can't show my mom THIS!" On an impuse of desperation I crumpled the paper up and tossed it over my shoulder.  
  
"HEY! Watch it!" An annoyed feminine voice yelled. I turned opened my mouth to apologized but when I turned the apology died. Standing straight ahead of me was a girl who was a little shorter than me, she had long golden-blonde hair which was tied behind her back in a rat-tail hairstyle. Her skin was pale- it wasn't a sickly pale, it gave her an ethereal look, she had dark sunglasses over her eyes and in her hand she had my crumpled up test. Uncrumpling it she glanced down. "A THIRTY?! Are you stupid? Or just incredibly lazy?"  
  
"Give me that you jerk!" I growled, snatching back my test paper. With that I turned on heel and stomped off; stopping only once to look back and saw her still standing there staring expressionlessly back. What a strange girl...  
  
*******************************  
  
AIYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER!!!!!!???!?!?!?!? *Breathes in a calming breath* I hope everyone likes it! Please review! Well see ya all in the next chapter...who knows how long THAT will take. Adios.  
  
-Angel-Of-Serene 


	3. Mysterious Friend

*Disclaimer: This is short, I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy IX. Thank you, enjoy!  
~`- Changing Causes Chaos -`~  
~`- Chapter Three: Mysterious Friend -`~  
  
Her hair was tied loosely behind her head in a rat-tail hairstyle*, but still, untied bangs fell across her face. Behind dark black sunglasses baby blue eyes stared unchangingly forward as she walked down the sidewalk, deep in thought. Her name was Serena Alecis Alexander, (*Grins* Alexis- chan...I'm gonna use your name, FEEL PROUD!) she had golden blonde hair and beautifully pale, ethereal skin. When she was about two blocks away from what the residents called the Arcade, something fell from the sky and smacked her in the back of the head, promptly pulling her back to reality.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Serena yelled as she turned and skillfully caught a crumpled up paper ball before it fell to the ground. The thrower, a boy around the age of fourteen or fifteen, turned around with his mouth open about to say something, but took a look at her and faltered. He was a little taller, had short midnight-black hair, tan skin and colbalt blue eyes.  
'What is this...?' She thought as she glanced down at the paper ball curiously and without any facial change, smoothed it out and took a look. The paper was a test and written largely in red ink was a 30%.  
"A THIRTY?! Are you stupid? Or just incredibly lazy?" The boy's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed angrily.  
  
"Give me that back you jerk!" he yelled childishly and took a step in her direction. Serena had a sudden impulse to pull back and play keep away, taunting the whole time; but stopped herself before she let that impulse take over. She had never followed or had any impulses to act like a child, not even when she was a child... so why was she getting any now? The boy snatched the test, then turned swiftly and stomped away; stopping only once to look back briefly before starting again.  
'What a strange kid...' Suddenly she shifted her attention to where she was, in front of a jewelry store bristling with strange activity. 'Maybe this store has just the thing I'm looking for... maybe we can get this train called Destiny on it's way.' She thought mysteriously, then shook her head and continued on her way towards the arcade, once again deep in thought.  
  
The arcade turned out to be a hang out place for both kids and teenagers alike. After school, kids would come here to talk with friends and play video games. It seemed that most of the females in the room were flocking to the counter to talk, or swoon, to a tall, blonde haired man who was cleaning one of the counters. Reaching up she grabbed the sunglasses, pulled them off and put them in her pocket. She turned her head from left to right and could see numerous video games to her left and many booths with people sitting and talking to her right. She looked at the counter again and realized the blonde haired guy had somehow ditched his "admirers" and was walking over to her.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked realizing he was saying something to her.  
"I was asking if you were new here, I haven't seen you around before." Up close he had friendly green-blue eyes and boyishly messy blonde hair. His personality is what you would dub "Big Brother". Serena nodded.  
"Yeah, I just moved here," she said shortly and an uncomfortable silence surrounded them as she calmly watched everyone's activities.  
"Oh, hey thats great! What's your name? Where did you move from?" He asked, suddenly babbling after the long period of silence. Silently Serena struggled with arguments that had been brewing from when she had first entered the town of Tokyo.  
"I am Serena Alexander..." She paused, suddenly wanting to avoid telling anyone where she came from "...And you are?"  
"I'm Andrew Kain, how do you do?" He said extending his hand in a friendly gesture, she glanced at it shortly before curtly nodding her head causing him to withdraw his hand slightly.  
"Do you work here?"  
"Temporarily, until I save up enough money for Medical School. Do you have a job Serena?" He asked polietly and she nodded.  
"For the time being I am a temporary doctor until when I get my degree I will be a full-timedoctor...."  
"Hey that means we'll probably see each other in school! So is there anything I can get for you Serena? It'll be on the house since you're new."  
"Some black coffee...please."  
"Sure! Follow me." Then he turned and walked back to the counter with Serena following slowly behind.  
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*********************************  
  
'Mom's going to nail me to the floor for this test!' Darien thought despairingly as he came within sight of his two-story house. Slowing his steps a little he glanced down at his wrinkled test paper, as if hoping that the percentage would have miracliously changed during his walk home. It didn't, it was still the failing grade of 30%.  
'I guess I should have said my final goodbyes to Molly and Melvin...' He thought ruefully, taking a deep breath, he climbed the steps and opened the front door. The hallway he entered when he opened the door was about half the length of the house before it stopped and the stairway to the second floor began. Five feet from where the door was there was a doorway which lead to the family room and five feet from that doorway on the opposite side of the hall was a swinging door which lead to the kitchen. From inside the kitchen Darien could hear his mother cleaning, sighing gratefully he carefully shut the door, tiptoed towards the stairs and began to climb upwards.  
  
"How did you do on your test Darien?" Darien winced, his doom was upon him. Turning slowly he looked at his mother- she was leaning against the wall, watching him closely.  
'It's almost as if she was summoned,' he thought suspisciously.  
"I hear Melvin got a 90% and Molly got a 81%," She added, casually hinting the danger signals.  
"I got a 30-" before he even finished the sentence he knew was in for it.  
"DARIEN! What am I going to do with you?!"  
"I'm sorry mom...I really tried! I promise to try harder next time!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"You better! Now go to your room and DO your homework!" He nodded and didn't exhale until he had safely entered his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
An hour later Darien was staring un-comprehensivly at a page in his math book trying not to nod off into sleep. Unknown to Darien the black cat that he had rescued earlier had been sitting on his windowsill silently watching him for the past hour. Hopping into his room she slowly made her way past all the junk on his floor to where he was sitting. Before she even got halfway she paused and tilted her head slightly as if listening to something.  
  
"Darien, Quick! Molly needs your help!" The cat whispered urgently, springing onto his desk and successfully startling Darien awake.  
"I have defiantly studied too much..." She heard him mumble as he rubbed his eyes and blinked, like she was going to suddenly disappear. "I need to sleep..."  
"No! You can't sleep right now! Molly has been attacked by the Negaverse and you are the only one who can help her!" The cat hissed and she swatted his hand with her claws to wake him up.  
"OUCH! What about Molly?"  
"She was attacked by the Negaverse and even as we speak she is being drained by the monster posing as her mother."  
"M-monster? How am I going to fight a MONSTER?! I am either dreaming or I've gone insane!" His voice rose higher with every syllable.  
"KEEP IT DOWN!" She hissed irritated. Then she dropped a pocket watch in front of him. On the cover of the watch there was a circle with a cross inside of it. "Take this, say 'Terra Integrity' and if I'm right you will transform into Tuxedo Mask, Protector of Earth."  
He picked up the pocket watch and examined it.  
"This? But it's just a pocket watch..."  
"Just do it."  
"Fine...Terra Integrity..." Suddenly, he was engulfed by a bright, golden light which filled the room with brillance and warmth. When he stepped out he had a black tuxedo on, with a matching top hat and a white domino mask on his face, in his breast pocket was a blood-red rose with a razor sharp tip; on his back there was a black cape that had velvet on the inside. He pulled the rose out from the pocket to examine it and magically another appeared to take it's place.  
"Now go and help her before it's too late!" the cat warned him. He nodded partially in fear and partially in acknowledgment.  
"Right...wish me luck." Then he opened the window big enough to slip through before he was hesitant. "My mom..."  
"I'll handle it." The masked hero nodded before jumping out of the window onto a tree branch outside.  
  
*****************  
  
The air was cold and filled with the smell of blood. Bodies littered the ground and I was walking through some ruins as I continued my vain search, for what- I don't know. I kept going through my usual dream routine- I've had this dream since I was seven so by now I know it by heart. That's how I could tell that something was wrong. The normally bleak, gray skies grew dark and hopeless with every step that I took. The mist also, normally thin and a little dampening, was becoming more and more like rain; and instead of silence I heard someone call me- but it wasn't my name...yet I still recognized it as my own.  
  
"Serenity...." I could feel my heart stop. Was that my name? I could not remember...As if it read my mind the voice said. "Serenity...your name is Serenity...you shall remember who you are...If and only if you find the Silver Imperium Crystal..."  
"...Remember...who I am?"  
  
Ever since I was seven I had amnesia... because when I was seven, my parents, Kenji and Ilene Nefertari, were going to take me to the beach for my birthday. Everything was fine until we came on a two-lane cliff that we had to drive on...thats when a drunk driver came along a bend at break-neck speed- in the wrong lane. I don't remember anything that happened...just those last moments of my parents.  
"Yes. You will have regained all those lost memories and have found what you search for to no ends inside of your dreams..." The voice, though disembodied, had a comforting and a calming effect, whoever it was must have been royal because both her tone of voice and her vocabulary had an elegant way to it.  
"Who are you?" The voiced laughed clearly amused by something.  
"...I have a feeling that those three words are going to be heard alot this year....Anyway I'm your friend, your guardian...trust me."  
"Give me your name...please..." I have been talking to shadows my whole life, never having anyone real to talk to or seek comfort in, so I was used to going solo...but right now I really wanted to know her name.  
"Call me Setsuna..." Suddenly a spasm of pain struck in my heart. It felt like a bolt of electricity short but alerting.  
"What was that? That shock..."  
"Tuxedo Mask is in trouble and you must help him! He will help you find the Silver Crystal...and....moon...careful...Tsukino..." But before Setsuna could finish what she was saying the air filled with static and I began to fall.  
  
When I woke I realized I wasn't in my apartment. I was running along the rooftops at a breakneck speed towards what I realized to be that jewelry store I walked by today. I stopped one roof away from the two story jewelry store and yet again felt the strong jab of pain in my chest. I stood still until it became unbearable then I continued my trek through the darkened windows inside the store. Stealthy as a cat I ran down the stairwell from the apartment into the store itself, thats when I realized I was wearing a mask. Oh well, I'll figure out what it looks like later, and this Tuxedo Mask needs my help now.  
  
****~~****~~****~~***  
  
I dodged another bolt of energy as I tried to desperately get closer to the monster who had my best friend, Molly, in a death grip. I, Tuxedo Mask, was this morning only Darien Chiba, the lazy klutz who couldn't get up on time and got horrible grades, and in five minutes I had become the Protector of Earth... some disadvantages of that is that I can't tell anyone about it- Who'd believe me? Also I have to fight a VERY big and ugly monster.  
  
The very first monster I have ever fought is the one I'm trying not to be killed by right now. The monster is a clone of Molly's mom- I knew something was wrong with her today, just not what. It had brown hair just like her and the same facial features though the only difference was now obvious- the red flaming eyes and fangs. She...I mean it, had been shooting energy blasts at me since I came in about five minutes ago. I saw my friend being attacked by it and I yelled at it, catching it's attention. Bad idea. Well at least Molly is unconscious...and can't hear my screams of fear. Suddenly the monster grew frustrated and fired a huge blast in my direction- Great...Just when I start saving the world, I lose! Closing my eyes I waited for pain or something like it.  
  
Nothing. Snapping my eyes open I realized there was someone standing in front of me with their back to me, driving the blast in another direction. He...no it was a she, it had to be, there was too many curves on this person for it to be a guy and she had long silvery blonde hair which went down to her lower back even though it was up. From the back I could see that she had her hair in an odd hairstyle-two buns on either side of her head, and she had silver armored boots which probably went a little above the knees. She had armor on, pure white armor, there was little armor on her upper thighs but most of it was on her abdomen,chest and back. Underneath the armor I could see a royal blue skirt which wasn't all that long. With a swift turn she faced me and I realized that she was wearing a mask, the mask coverved all of her face except for her mouth, the left side of the mask was black and the black stopped directly in the middle of the mask in a diagonal line. The right side of the mask was pure white. Behind the mask I could see her beautiful baby blue eyes.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, take that imposter out before harm befalls someone more...Let it's soul be born anew," the woman said tranquilly, she had a silvery elegant voice like a silver bell. I nodded, suddenly I realized I didn't know how to! OH MAN, OH MAN! I should have asked that cat how to DESTROY this monster! My savior watched me expectantly, I began to panic. Suddenly it was kittie cat to the rescue, she jumped on my shoulder and whispered,  
"Hold your palms up and say 'Gaia Bomber'." I nodded, my neck is begining to hurt by now. I looked back toward where the woman used to be and I realized she was gone- DARN! I should have asked for her name! Then I realized the monster was charging up again.  
" GAIA..." The monster was just about ready to fire.  
"BOMBER!" Not anymore. A light glowed from my fingers, I instinctively grabbed the rose in my pocket and threw it at the monster. In mid-flight the light merged with the rose and nailed the monster, blasting it to pieces. I turned to leave when I saw that woman again.  
"Good work Tuxedo Mask," She said, causing me to stop, I had butterflies in my stomach and she was the cause of them. I then noticed something I hadn't seen before- she had a thin Long Sword in her right hand which she sheathed instantly...I wanted to know who this beautiful woman was!  
"Who are you?" I could see her lips twitch into the begining of a smile.  
"At the current moment in time? A friend." That's when the cat bristled and jumped from my shoulder.  
"Tell us your name immediately!" the cat demanded.  
"And what of you? What of thee name that is so dear?" She countered, her voice was still calm but the smile on her face was gone. She sounded ancient now.  
"That, you don't need to know!"  
"Then I guess it's the same for you, well I must be gone- Farewell Tuxedo Mask, So long...Luna!" and she took a step into the shadows and disappeared. The cat, Luna, hissed angrily.  
"Your name is Luna?" ***********************  
  
*Rat-tailed hairstyle: It's a hairstyle like a pony tail except it's not so tight on the scalp. Look up Zidane off of Final Fantasy IX and look at his hairstyle and you will see what a rat-tail looks like.  
MY WRIST HURTS!!! Owiee, owiee, ouch! No more typing for today, thank you! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and writes me.... *HINT-HINT* Review ME! Well gotta go, bye!  
  
-Angel-Of-Serene 


	4. Remembering and Forgetting

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, HAH! So there you can't sue me!  
  
- Changing Causes Chaos -  
- Chapter Four: Remembering and Forgetting -  
  
It was around sunset when a boy with midnight black hair and a boyish face with caring and thoughtful eyes was seen walking down the sidewalk of Tokyo. Everything about this boy was normal, he looked fourteen, he was carefree, yes everything was normal except for the black cat sitting on his left shoulder. When Darien reached a bench in Tokyo Central Park he stopped, allowed the cat to jump down, he recently discovered that the cat could talk and was named Luna. Seating herself comfortably she turned her cat eyes on the boy who obviously had a lot of questions for her.  
  
"Okay, you KNOW that I have questions, and I'm not going anywhere until you answer them. Not in mumbo jumbo, or logic either. In HUMAN!" He hesitated slightly as he looked at Luna's small face. "I...I mean something I can understand..."  
  
"So be it then I will, but mark my words, I can't tell you everything because even I don't remember it all," she started. So then she spent the next half hour explaining all she knew. How a millennium before there was a kingdom on every planet in the solar system, how the moon was forbidden to contact with Earth in any way, how the Moon princess fell in love with the Earth prince, how they both died at the hands of the Negaverse's queen, Beryl, and how they were reborn. "I don't remember anything more than Queen Serenity sealing everyone in a silent, peaceful slumber and her orders to awaken the leader of the Sailor Scouts first and find her daughter if trouble ever were to arise."  
  
"LEADER! Wait wait! Leader? Does that mean that there is more people who can help?" Asked Darien, his spirits lifting as he spoke. Luna shook her head slightly,  
  
"Yes and no. Yes there are four other Scouts in total from what I remember but they aren't awakened yet so they can do nothing to help you." His little bubble of hope popped and he sighed as he deflated next to the cat.  
  
"Who was that woman? The one who saved me. Why did you act so odd around her Luna?" he asked softly. Luna's tail swished back and forth thoughtfully.  
  
"She was familiar..." She mused. "I don't know if that is a bad or good thing either. And how she knew who I was and I didn't tell her. She also knew you...Did you tell her who you were?" He shook his head.  
  
"No she just appeared and knew who I was."  
  
"Hmm...this could be bad. She could be from the Negaverse..."  
  
"WHAAAAT?!?!?!" Yelped Darien  
  
"She may be a spy for them...or a warrior to try and gain your trust then stab you in the back when you least suspect it." Continued Luna as she ignored Darien's outburst.  
  
"No way Luna!"  
  
"How do you know?" She snapped, fully gaining his attention. "How do you know you can trust this woman? She is fully capable of ripping you apart, you just met her and she's untrustworthy."  
  
"A feeling, something in my gut tells me that I can rely on her. My mother says go with your gut and my gut tells me that she can be trusted." The air descended into an uncomfortable silence. Unknown to both of them hidden in the shadows on a high branch in a nearby tree stood a silver haired woman with a black and red mask listening intently to the duo's conversation.  
  
'So this boy, Darien, on his shoulders lie the world's fate...Fate can be so very cruel...Well, whether wanted or no I shall be his Battle Guardian,' The woman thought, her eyes sympathetically watching Darien as he rose, placed Luna on his shoulder and began to walk away. The woman saluted. 'Hail, Tuxedo Mask. Defender of the Terra.' Then she practically flew away in the opposite direction.  
  
Apartment in Downtown Tokyo  
  
I awoke feeling slightly groggy and disoriented. What happened? Moaning I picked myself up from my position on the couch and concentrated on trying to remember what happened. I know I had blacked out, I had been blacking out for a couple weeks now, but something had happened.  
  
You had a dream the little voice of logic piped up.  
  
'I know that but what dream? The same one as usual?' I replied mentally to it. (AN: This is what loneliness does to people...It makes them talk to themselves...If you aren't lonely, yet you talk to yourself...forgive me. LOL)  
  
Obviously not, why are you not on the floor like you normally are during your blackouts? Either someone came in here and dragged you to this couch in a COMPLETELY different room, which I doubt, OR something's going on that you can't explain right now. I shook my head. Something is odd, getting up I walked the long distance of my blank wall and called,  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" Silence. No one's here but I am used the that by now. Yes I am Serena Alexander, age 18, no one could give a damn if I blew up it front of them, let alone blacked out. I don't need anybody anyway, I'm not weak like them so I don't have to be dependant on anyone else. I chuckled bitterly and looked at my wrist watch, 4: 45 AM. What is up with 4:45 AM? Sheesh I keep waking up from my dreams at this time so it has to mean something, right? Maybe I should go see someone about it...and get the best padded walls anyone could find! Hah! I gotta get some fresh air, I think I really am losing my mind. So grabbing my blue jacket, black pants and a clean white shirt I quickly changed and headed out of my apartment on the 12th floor of downtown Tokyo. When my parent's died (AN: Serena can only remember bits of her dreams so anything dealing with her identity is a mystery to her, so she doesn't remember her nighttime adventure) they left me with amniesia and a large inheritence. So with some of the money I quickly got out of that hell-hole they call an ophanage and moved to Tokyo.  
  
As I reached the lobby I exited the elevator and walked slowly. Normally I've gone to the library to figure out whether or not these dreams are telling me I'm a psycho, but I'm not really in the mood right now.  
  
WHAM! (AN: Guess Who! lol.) Out of nowhere a train slams right into me and topples to the ground sitting on me.  
  
"Oh no! Are you okay! I'm sorry it's just that I'm late for school and my mom is going to kill me if I'm late and my teacher..." Boy can this kid talk, and he weighs a ton! I looked closer at the babbling person and realized, it's that kid who hit me in the head yesterday! God does NOT want me to have a good day today.  
  
"Get...off of me...you idiot!" I managed to wheeze out causing him to stop and look closer at my face.  
"It's YOU!"  
  
"Yes...now...get...OFF!" with all my might I shoved the poor guy head first into the nearest bush, stood up, turned my back to him and brushed the dirt off my clothes. Wait did I just feel sorry for the moron? I need some coffee and bad. It's too early in the morning, I have a wierd feeling in my chest. Turning back to him I had to stifle the gigles bubbing in my throat at the sight of him. What is wrong with me? He was taller then me for sure and he had leaves and braches stuck in his hair. He was hurridly brushing the branches from his shirt. "Next time, watch where you're going, idiot. You might put someone in the hospital if you don't"  
  
"I apollogized, didn't I? Why do you have to be so mean?" I walked closer and calmly pulled the leafs out of his tangled hair and his eyes were very confused.  
  
"An apollogy isn't going to heal broken bones, bud. See you later, clutz." Then I turned and went on my way to the arcade for a good cup of coffee to wake myself up. Though one thing is for sure if Michelle and Amara were here, they would be staring at me like I was a lunatic.  
  
How did everyone like it? Took me about two days to think up and type this chapter. Well, remember to REVIEW!  
  
-Angel-Of-Selene 


	5. The Formula For Ice Is Mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Last time I check Dic(copyright) owned it and I don't think they'd even consider selling it to me. Also I'd like to say that from now on, this disclaimer applies for ALL the remaining chapters!!!  
  
Grins I'd like to thank all the people whom have reviewed me so far:  
  
Queen Diamond, babby-c, Moonlightshadows, cerillion, Miievia, Galactic Crystal, Sailor Ryo-Ohki and MichelleTherese. Obviously I'm doing something right! lol. Well here is chapter five I hope all those who reviewed like it and those who HAVEN'T reviewed, DO!  
  
Changing Causes Chaos  
Chapter Five: The Formula For Ice Is Mercury  
  
"Hey Darien! Your here early," called Melvin as Darien trudged up the white, stone steps at the entrance of Juban High. (AN: I have no idea what the name of school was in the Anime so I'm going to have to stick with this... It'd be nice if someone could tell me though.) Juban High was for both upper-class men and lower-class men so many other, older students, stood, books in hand chatting with their friends.  
  
"My mom tricked me," Darien replied dryly while pulling twigs and leaves from his hair. Then for the twentieth time on his trip to school he remembered his little incident with the mysterious woman on the street 'Grrr... all she did was pull two twigs from my hair, nothing else. So why can't I get it out of my head?'  
  
You like her Whispered an annoying voice from the back of his mind. (An: Is everyone here schizophrenic?)  
'I do NOT! She's cruel, cold, CREEPY, mean and a little too old for me. Besides she probably already has a boyfriend. I may never see her again, so let's drop the subject okay?' Darien argued mentally.  
No, I'm not dropping this. You may say that but cannot deny that she is breathtakingly beautiful. Also, you mentioned her probably having a boyfriend meaning you were probably thinking about whether or not she's single. Can't you see where this conversation's heading or are you really that thick? Besides never say never. Ignoring the voice Darien looked at Melvin, who, he realized, was trying to get his attention for several minutes.  
  
"Sorry Melvin, I was spacing. what did you say?"  
  
"I was asking, how did your mom trick you?" Darien shrugged,  
  
"She told me that I was twenty minutes late for school, making me nearly break all the bones in my body for nothing!!" Grumbled Darien. "I knew something was up when I saw Samantha still eating breakfast..."  
  
"Hey Melvin, Hey...Darien?!" Molly said and hers eyes were wide with surprise as she walked up the steps.  
  
"DON'T ask..." Molly just shrugged.  
  
"Did you both hear of the new student?" Both Darien and Molly shook their heads. "Her name is Amy Anderson and she's coming from one of those genius schools...Brighton Academy is what it's called."  
  
"Where did you hear that Melvin?" Molly asked just as the bell rung. As they trudged into the entrance doors Melvin answered self- importantly,  
  
"Gossip, besides I do my homework."  
  
"Well she's probably a snob," commented Darien. "Those kind of people normally are."  
  
After they all entered the class and the bell rung once again Ms. Haruna took roll. When she came to Darien's name she was good and ready to mark him tardy but Darien stopped her. Her response to that was free time for halve the day. (AN: Why don't the normal teachers do that?)  
  
_Seven hours later  
_  
Molly and Melvin and Darien walked along the crowed hallways talking about random things. Darien got out side and froze, on the tall brick wall lining the school yard sat a black cat with a golden crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Hey guys....I have to go do something, can we meet up sometime later?" Darien said reluctantly.  
  
"Okay Darien, see you later!" Called Molly and Melvin as he walked away from them. He reached Luna quickly, she jumped on his shoulder and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Go walk in some place that is deserted..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE if someone sees you talking to a cat they're bound to think you're insane or if they're with the Negaverse they'll suspect something!" She hissed in annoyance.  
  
"Fine, fine!" He shrugged and as casually as he could looked around to see if anyone heard him. Nope, no one did. Then he walked off to find a deserted looking street when Luna jumped off his shoulder and landed on the nearby brick wall.  
  
"Darien, I came here to look for you because you need to begin the search for the other Sailor Scouts." Darien groaned and opened his mouth to argue.  
  
"But-" But before he could even begin she jumped off the wall and ran down the sidewalk. 'What the-?' He thought in confusion then two seconds later ran after her. Luna had run up to a blue haired girl and was purring loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Luna just ran off..." The girl smiled shyly and shook her head. She had aqua blue eyes and dark blue hair, she looked to be around 5'2" and 14 years old.  
  
"Don't worry, I was actually enjoying her company, Is Luna her name?"  
  
"Yeah...Hey, my name is Darien."  
  
"I know, your friends were the ones who said that you thought I might be a snob."  
  
"Heh...sorry," Darien sweat dropped and grinned nervously. "Then you must be Amy Anderson." She nodded. "Would you like me to show you around town?"  
  
"That would be nice..."  
  
"Great! Then the first place I'll show you is the arcade!" Then he grabbed her arm and ran off full speed towards the arcade.  
  
_Serena's POV  
_  
'Dammit!' I thought in annoyance as I ran down the crowded sidewalks near the Tokyo Park. 'I'm going to be late...' I looked down at my watch again, it read 4:15, then I looked up to the clock tower (AN: I'm not sure whether there really is a clock tower there...heh....') and skidded to a halt. The clock tower read 3:15...My clock was an hour off!!  
  
"Great...I rushed off for nothing then" I sighed softly and looked around to where I was. Turns out I was a block away from the computer cram school classes that had become popular several days ago. Shaking my head I took a deep breath and walked aimlessly in a randomly chosen direction. When I walked a block I came across the entrance to the school and to my surprise saw the kid who I kept running into. He was standing outside with a strangely familiar black cat on his shoulder and he was talking to himself. 'No stupid impulses.' I told myself, my conscious just snickered slyly but remained silent.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Air head?" I said calmly as I walked up to him. He turned and frowned when he saw me. 'Yes, I am not happy meeting you here either...' I said to him mentally.  
  
"Oh it's you, I didn't hear you slither up...Besides, my name is DARIEN, not Air Head! can't you get that through your thick skull? I got to go!" He said and he quickly ran in the opposite direction with his stunned looking cat.  
  
'Definitely a strange kid....' Fifteen minutes later I was trudging to the Video Gaming/Arts Co. because my part-time job as a doctor wasn't helping me much to pay the bills. I know my parent's left me with a large inheritance but I donated most of it, I gave a large amount to my old orphanage. No matter how bad my experiences were there I couldn't leave it in it's financial state so I lent them a hand. So that meant that I had half of what I originally had in my bank account. I was just going to leave the money in the bank and let it add up and I would only use it in an emergency. That leaves me in my current situation. My part-time job at the hospital is mainly for internship (AN: Correct me if I'm wrong at all about internships.) and they don't pay a lot, so I have to find a second job until I can get a full-time job as a doctor. I stopped at a ten story, grey building with somewhat tinted windows to protect the inhabitants from the sun. Opening the doors I walked inside the cool, air-conditioned lobby and looked at the clock. 3:35. that meant that I had another hour and forty minutes before classes started...I made sure to change my wrist watch to the correct time before walking up to the receptionist.  
  
"I'm Serena Alexander, I was asked to come in..." The young brown haired woman flicked through her files before nodding and buzzing the boss then letting me go ahead. I entered the long office hallway and looked back and forth. 'Is this some kind of joke? How am I supposed to find this guy if I don't know where his office is?!' After much wanderings I stumbled across his office. We talked mainly about boring things....believe me, I'm surprised I stayed awake. At last the talking came to an end and he said I was hired and I should come to work in a couple weeks. When I was walked out of the building and was free at last I felt a sharp pain in my head.  
  
"What the-?!" Then everything went black.  
  
_Narrator's POV  
_  
Darien ran into the cram school in the disguise of a doctor. He ran past countless classes then stopped and turned to Luna who was beside him.  
  
"Which class is Amy in?!" He panted as he eyed seven identical looking doors. Luna took a deep breath then said,  
  
"Number seven!" Nodding, Darien started running towards door number seven and opened it quickly. Inside, all the students had passed out and their heads were lying on top of the desks. The only person awake stood up and asked,  
  
"May I help you, sir? Is there an emergency of some kind? Tell me." It was Amy.  
  
"How about a total meltdown crisis Amy!"  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked confused.  
  
"Now's not the time to play stupid. TERRA INTEGRITY!!" Darien yelled and then began his transformation into Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly the teacher of the class came back into the room and began to scold Amy.  
  
"Amy! Can't I leave you in charge of this class even for a minute?" then her eyes blackened and she grew claws, "OH WELL, THEN GUESS I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU..." Lunging forward, the woman/monster grabbed Amy's neck and laughed hideously.  
  
'Then that means that Amy isn't apart of the Negaverse...' thought Tuxedo Mask then he yelled aloud, "Luna! What do I do now?!"  
  
"Wing it!" He glared at the cat before straightening up.  
  
"Let go of her, you beast! I am Tuxedo Mask, Champion of Truth and Justice. On behalf of Earth, I will crush you!!" the monster grinned and snarled,  
  
"POP QUIZ"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"THIS IS A CRAM SCHOOL, WE WANT ANSWERS, 355 x 268" The monster hissed.  
  
"Wait a second, you're not my teacher and this isn't my school so I don't have to answer anything!" Tuxedo Mask answered stubbornly.  
  
"TIME'S UP, TOO BAD. YOU FAIL." It then pulled out ten sharp cornered papers and flung them at him only to have him dodge them all quickly.  
  
"Hah! you missed big time!" He crowed tauntingly. Suddenly the monster waved it's hand and the students who had passed out before were now zombies for the Negaverse. They all got up and walked slowly towards Tuxedo Mask. "Crap!"  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY GIRL, DO YOU REALLY THINK ANYONE NEEDS YOU? YOU ALREADY FLUNKED THIS SCHOOL BIG TIME..." The monster snarled as she rammed Amy's face against a computer and attempted to drain her energy.  
  
"Never! I'll never give in to you, you smelly, old witch!" the Amy cried defiantly. As the monster tried to drain her again, a blue symbol appeared on her forehead.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS...?"  
  
"The symbol of Mercury!" gasped Luna before she took off running towards the blue haired girl with an object in her mouth. Meanwhile with Tuxedo Mask, he was trapped in a corner with many of the zombified students closing in but then, one of the students fell, then another and another till none of them were standing. Tuxedo Masked looked around the room in confusion. He could see nothing in the somewhat large room filled with computers that could have saved him. Then his eyes fell to the masked woman leaning casually against the door frame but before he opened his mouth to say something a flash of aqua blue filled the room and his attention snapped to where Amy used to be. In her place was a woman with an aqua colored sailor suit on.  
  
"Cool! Amy's Sailor Mercury!" Muttered Tuxedo Mask under his breath.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles!" That was when the masked woman jumped forward and yelled,  
  
"Now's your chance Tuxedo Mask! Destroy this monster!" Then the room filled with fog and he did his finishing move. Surprisingly he hit the monster dead on. When the fog cleared, the woman was gone.  
  
_Serena_  
  
The blonde haired eighteen year-old suddenly shot up from her sleeping position on her couch and rubbed her temple with both hands.  
  
'Wh-what's happening to me...' She got up, walked into her bathroom and looked into her mirror with wide blue eyes. Her reflection wasn't the same as she remembered leaving it, it was up in the style of two buns on either side of her head. 'Why can't I remember what happened? I remember leaving the V.G.A building but that is it...how'd I end up here?' she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold mirror.  
  
"I need to sleep..." She moaned.  
  
This chapter took me a while because I got writers block...T.T tragic isn't it? lol. Well, when I finally started writing again I lost my previous rhythm and thats why the second half of this chapter may seem...dull. Sorry if you all were expecting much more...Please review though. I'll accept the criticism along with compliments (If there are any). Thanks again!  
  
-Angel-of-Serene


	6. Remember

**Hiya! Here I am again, bringing you all the sixth chapter of Changing Causes Chaos! I hope you like it and that you review. Just remember that I don't own Sailor Moon. :P Enjoy!**  
  
**Changing Causes Chaos **

**Chapter Six: Remember...  
**  
:-----------------:  
  
_Serena's POV_  
  
:-----------------:  
  
_"I'm scared...Can someone help me?"_ Only when I'm alone can I utter those childish words...  
  
I was trapped within a dream again, another dream I would struggle to remember once I woke up. I was sitting upon the floor hugging my knees to my chest, silently watching the strange mist that surrounded me. Through the mist I could see large stone pillars aligning the walls, the pillars had silver and golden ribbons circling each of them from the floor to the ceiling. Straight ahead of me was a grand staircase that never seemed to end, but I remembered that at the top were two large, grey doors. When the doors were open each door had a half of the crescent moon, it was like that so when the two doors were shut they would create a golden crescent moon.  
  
"How do I know this...?" I whispered in confusion as I looked all around me from my place on the floor. Then I yelled, "I've never seen this place in my life!" The only answer I received was my echoes bouncing off the large stone walls surrounding me far off.  
  
_**"Serenity..."**_ Whispered a voice from behind me. Standing up quickly I turned to see who was calling when I realized I was wearing a dress.  
  
_'What the- since when do I wear a dress?'_ Looking down I could see it was an elegant white dress that went all the way the glass-like floor. Shaking my head I started walking towards the doors to the balcony and the courtyard, where I had heard the voice last. My shoes clicked lightly upon the floor's surface, but it was strange...for such a large place it was quiet. The silence wasn't peaceful either, it was brimming with energy, as if whatever had happened here long ago wasn't accepted and the spirits weren't at rest.  
  
_**"Serenity..."**_ Whispered the voice again. It sounded like the wind but it tugged so fiercely on my heart that I knew that it couldn't be. It had to be someone...  
  
"Where are you?" I called. After awhile of listening I thought, _'Maybe I should have just followed-'_  
  
_**"Serenity...I'm...here..."**_ Whispered the voice again. My heart filled with anxiety and it felt as someone filled my stomach with bricks. I could distinctly tell that it was a man's voice and he sounded like he was fading or talking to me while walking going in the opposite direction. Ignoring the dress, I started sprinting towards his voice, every now and then stopping to listen to see if he was still where I was running to. Finally I reached the doors to the outdoors of this place, burst through them and nearly had a heart attack. Inches away from me stood a tall caped man with his face enshrouded in the shadows. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose tucked into his breast pocket.  
  
"Who..are you?" I whispered while at the same time trying to stop my heart from exploding.  
  
_**"I need your help Serenity..."**_ He said softly. He seemed to not hear my question because he didn't seem like the kind to just ignore someone.  
  
"How? What am I supposed to do?"  
  
_**"You need to remember..."**_ That got my attention, my eyes narrowed and I walked closer to him.  
  
"Remember? Remember what? Who I am? Who you are?! Or how to help you? Tell me, why don't you because I'm confused!!!" I asked him rapid fire in a sharp tone leaving no room for answers from him. I was fed up with everyone telling me I had to remember! The man reached out with his gloved hand and gently, almost lovingly, placed his index finger on my lips, silencing me.  
  
_**"Be calm Serenity...I did not wish to upset you. I am trapped within the memories of the past...and the darkness is coming."**_ He whispered consoling my fears...liked he was truly upset to see me unhappy. I was finding it more and more difficult to yell at him so I nodded to tell him I was listening. _**"All I meant to tell you was that the Silver Imperium Crystal can set us free...so that we can be together again."**_ After he said that he pulled his hand back again but I was to deep in thought to say anything. After some time of silence I said,  
  
"Setsuna, she said the same thing...she said I'd remember who I was once I found the crystal...OH!" Shock must've shown on my face because he was watching me closely. "I remembered! I normally don't remember my dreams..."  
  
_**"This dream is almost over..."**_ he answered simply but I could tell that already because it was becoming more difficult to understand what he was saying and my surroundings were starting to get blurry.  
  
"Who are you?" Something inside told me he was smiling even though I couldn't see his face.  
  
_**"I am..."**_ Before I could here his name the familiar stomach-churning pull started and I began the process of waking. For the first time I was reluctant to leave my dreams.  
  
:--------------------------------:  
  
_Narrator's POV  
_  
:--------------------------------:  
  
Within the blank vanilla white room Serena slept, for the first time in years, peacefully with the beginning of a smile playing upon her lips. Slowly her blank, baby blue eyes opened and she watched the evening shadows play across the ceiling. Not for the first time, she didn't want to get up out of bed, feeling as if it took far too much energy to accomplish that task.  
  
_'I wonder what his name could be...and what is this Silver Imperium Crystal that Setsuna and that guy talk about?'_ She thought dreamily. Two seconds later she shot straight up, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"I remembered?! I remembered the dream!" Throwing her dark blue covers to the floor she ran out of her bedroom and went directly towards her organized computer desk which she used to do homework and computer assignments for school. When Serena found a pen and paper at the top she wrote, **'Remember'**. Below that she scribbled down, **'Setsuna'** and **'Mystery Man'**, after that she drew diagonal lines from both of the names and had them meet in a sideways 'V'. (An: Like this ) At the meeting place of the lines she wrote: _**'Silver Imperium Crystal'**_ which was underlined several times with a question mark just above it.  
  
"I won't allow myself to forget, I can't...I must find this crystal." She said aloud, her voice filled with determination. After she carefully placed the paper in the lining of the drawer she ran her hand through her bangs and looked at the time.  
  
"5:00! Did I sleep all day?!" She muttered under her breath. As she went back to her room to get dressed she remembered how there was a gap in her memory several days ago when she went to get her second job. _'I wonder...did it have anything to do with these dreams?'_ Serena thought as looked in the mirror at herself and her new hairstyle. She was wearing a loose button up shirt with black slacks and a royal blue zip up jacket over top. Letting out her hair from the buns she grabbed a brush and began to methodically brush her hair. After she was done she stared at her reflection debating whether or not to leave her hair in the new hairstyle. At last she decided to leave it in her original style and Serena began to tie it up in a rat-tail. Then she stepped away from the vanity table and walked out of her apartment.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hey Amy, you know from doing all that work with those annoying clocks you should take a break from studying," said Darien as he ran up to Amy after they had exited the clock shop and were walking down the empty and quiet street. "We should go to the arcade for a nice chocolate milkshake and some video games!" Amy shook her head and Luna sat on his shoulder looking reproachful.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien I can't, I have to study then I have to analyze the battle data," She replied and she moved her big stack of books to her other hand.  
  
"What good is it going to do to look at info about the battle Amy?" He asked obviously confused.  
  
"Next time we go to fight the Negaverse we'll have a little advantage to see what tactics we should use." Amy said. "Hey Darien, I have to go, see you later okay?"  
  
"Yeah, see you later!" he replied, after Amy was gone he turned to Luna and said, "I still don't get why it's important to look at the battle info..."  
  
"We'll have the upper hand by know what the enemy is going to do before it does it. Really you should pay attention!" Interjected Luna, who looked ready to scratch his ear off. "And to think you are the one who is supposed to find the other scouts and the Moon Princess yet you have horrible grades!" Darien looked hurt.  
  
"Sorry..." He whispered.  
  
"You could make it up by doing your- Meow" Luna saved herself quickly as she saw the girl who teased Darien walk out of a nearby building and walk Darien's way deep in thought.  
  
"I could do my meow? What is a meow?" Darien questioned in confusion. "Luna? Talk to me!"  
  
"A meow is also known as the mental health clinic down the street, you should check it out Baka." Answered a feminine voice from behind him. Darien's eyes narrowed, his face went red and he turned around to face the beautiful but aggravating teenager.  
  
"Maybe if you'd stop eavesdroping on my conversations then you wouldn't have to talk to me Meatball head!" Darien replied as he just thought up a insult. The girl's eyes narrowed slightly with the fact that her hair strangely kept going into a meatball style every time she blacked out.  
  
"Meatball head huh? Well I'm supposing that _'meatball head'_ is your best insult so I won't challenge your puny brain lest I break it. Also I wasn't eavesdropping, you just talk really loud," She said. Then she looked to Luna then back to him with her cold blue eyes and said, "Also it's not healthy to talk to cats, someone might mistake you for a cracked idiot." Laughing she walked past him and turned the corner, leaving Darien grumbling behind.  
  
"That was close," Luna sighed in relief.  
  
"She is such a cold-hearted girl! One day she is going to get what is coming to her!" Darien complained angrily.  
  
"Maybe it already has," Luna said, her eyes serious. Darien looked over to the cat on his shoulder at a loss for words. "C'mon Darien, get home and do your homework and I'll forgive your previous mistakes!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
**What'cha all think? I spent five hours on this chapter. The part I really like is the dream, where Serena first begins to remember her dreams. Everyone please REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!! It'd make me so happy! :P Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, just remember that I'm updating three other stories so please bear with me.   
  
Angel-Of-Serene**


	7. Ouch!

**Ok, Right now I just want to answer all of the reviews...**  
  
_babby-c:_ Thank you and don't worry, I am going to make the chapters way longer than the first chapter and I will do my best to show what they are feeling. :D  
  
_Queen Diamond:_ Thank you so much time's two!! XD  
  
_cerillion_, _Moonlightshadows_, _Galactic Crystal_, _Miiaevia_, _Sailor Ryo-Ohki_, _Time Leaper_, _cosmos star_ and _Dan Inverse:_ Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it so much that you stick with it 'til the end! :D  
  
_MichelleTherese:_ Thank you, I hope that I have refined the chapters like you asked. :)  
  
**And finally!**  
  
_shelum:_ thank you for reviewing and I love your story! You should update soon!! Also, I hope that your computer lets you read this.....  
  
#######################  
  
**W00t! I finished replying!! YAY! ok, on with the story!!  
**  
--------------------------------  
  
_Changing Causes Chaos _

_Chapter Seven: Ouch!  
_  
--------------------------------  
  
Huddled over piles of books in the stuffy library, Serena constantly scanned each page with the air of urgency, her blue eyes darted left to right, looking for something to preserve her sanity. About ten minutes later she threw that book off the table in disgust and was reaching for another when a thin, paperback book on a nearby shelf caught her attention. Getting up from the polished oak table, Serena walked slowly towards the shelf, pulled the book down and examined it's cover. The book had silver bindings and a blue fabric that was sewed onto it's cover. Stitched at the top of the fabric was it's title that said, _'Legend Of The Moon Kingdom'_ below that was it's illustrator name, _Peggy Jones_.  
  
_'Strange...'_ Serena thought. _'Where is the author's name?'_ Shrugging carelessly she then turned around and walked back to her chair to read a fairytale.  
  
¦-------------------------------------¦  
  
About two blocks away from Serena's location Darien trudged down the sidewalk just getting out of school. About twenty cop cars with their sirens loud and lights flashing zoomed by and took a left to another district of Tokyo.  
  
"Hello Darien," called Amy as she caught up to him and another police car whizzed by, it's siren's blaring. Perched on top of the blue haired girl's shoulder was Luna who was grooming herself out of habit rather than necessity.  
  
"Hey Amy, what is going on with all these cop cars?" Darien asked, his colbalt blue eyes followed another car. Unknown to him many girls swooned when he turned his eyes their way, he was beginning to become a looker. As another car past and also took a left Darien was beginning to think that there was a party being thrown and all the cops were invited.  
  
"They were passing the school all day Darien," Luna said with a mouth full of fur.  
  
"They were?" Amy nodded.  
  
"You slept through it, you surprise me sometimes Darien," Amy said with a small giggle. Darien looked extremely confused but let her finish. "You'd think you've never slept before by the way you sleep in class."  
  
"Hey! School is just so boring that-"  
  
"Darien you'll never believe what happened!" called one of Darien's female friends. It was a girl named Kathy who had short chestnut brown hair and twinkling turquoise eyes with a smile to match her bubbly personality. With her were her two friends Sara and Alice. Sara had shoulder length black hair and serious brown eyes that contrasted with the warm smile she gave to Darien. Alice was the black sheep with those two, she had blonde hair and green eyes. Darien turned and grinned when he saw the three girls approach.  
  
"What happened?" Amy questioned while juggling a math, chemistry and English book. Darien grabbed the chemistry book and held on to it for her, Amy sighed gratefully. "Thank you,"  
  
"No problem, any ways Kathy, does it have anything to do with all those cop cars?" Kathy nodded ethusiastically.  
  
"Yes! Up at the Sacred Cherry Hill Temple there have been a bunch of disappearances lately," Sara and Alice exchanged fearful looks. "The buses have been disappearing and taking alot of people with them, the cops have been trying to keep it hushed so no one will panic."  
  
_'That sounds a lot like the Negaverse's doing...'_ Luna mused silently.  
  
"That's horrible!" exclaimed Sara, her brown eyes were narrowed angrily. "The Sacred Temple's really nice!"  
  
"Really? I've never been there before." Alice piped up.  
  
"Well, let's make it a point not to go there now that everyone's disappearing," Darien said with an effort to remain calm. "I think I'll stick to the video arcade, no one there has disappeared before."  
  
"I hear that you can get good luck charms there!" Kathy said happily. "Also they're really cheap." Darien had a look on his face that showed that he thought she was crazy.  
  
"Oh c'mon Darien! I hear they actually work, you might get some luck in school..." Darien made a face, "Or with a girl!" That caught his interest, Sailor Moon might be single.  
  
"Really? Ok, let's go!" Darien handed Amy back her book and got ready to follow the three girls that had walked ahead.  
  
"Darien could you get me one?" Amy asked and Luna jumped to Darien shoulder and got comfortable.  
  
"Got a secret crush Amy?" he teased. Amy turned beet red.  
  
"Oh no, not me. I just have been doing so much. I'd just like some good luck on those extra credit essays that I've been writing," Amy said quickly and walked off before a response could be said. Darien stood there with a grossed out look on his face.  
  
"Extra..._**credit**_?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In front of a fiery blaze the raven haired priestess Raye kneeled. Her hands were pressed together in prayer and her fiery violet eyes were shut tightly. Down her furrowed brow, perspiration trickled irritatingly but she just ignored it and continued with her prayer. Tied loosely behind her head was her long hair that if undone went done past her lower back.  
  
_**"Cleansing Flame, guide me through this blinding darkness. I sense a great evil approaching and I worry for Grandpa..."**_ Raye chanted to the flame. Suddenly the flame blazed brighter and a face appeared within but no matter how hard the priestess concentrated she could not focus upon the face's features. Snapping her out of her concentration she could hear her grandfather yelling something and she quickly stood, whipped her face clean with a wet towel, undid her hair and headed towards the front door.  
  
Opening the door she saw about three girls leaving with her white robed grandfather waving to them, or where he thought they were...Just coming up the steps was a fourteen or fifteen year old boy with black ebony hair, striking colbalt blue eyes and a black cat on his shoulder. Walking alongside him was a girl with short, sytlish brown hair that had a green bow in it.  
  
"Oh? Back already?" Raye head her grandpa say to the two new people. "Want more charms? You better go, you'll miss your bus!" The two exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Grandpa! Why won't you ever wear your glasses?" Raye called to the old man down below her. She walked down the steps with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't need those contraptions," he replied stubbornly. Raye sighed in exasperation and took out his glasses from her pocket.  
  
"I think you do, those aren't the same girls. He isn't even a girl!" she stated as she pointed to Darien. Molly giggled slightly.  
  
"Wow, she's really something!" Darien whispered to Molly. Molly just nodded. Suddenly Raye felt like there was a stone block weighted down on her chest making it hard to breathe and she sensed something...  
  
_'Something is happening with these two people...'_ she thought slightly perplexed. _'I feel a evil presense has arrived.'_ Out loud Raye yelled,  
  
"I won't have an evil force near our Sacred Temple! You must be banished!" Then with speed and grace she pulled out a scroll and threw it at Darien. It hit him square in the face and caused him to fall backwards stunned.  
  
"Darien?!" the brown haired girl shrieked when Darien hit the ground. Realizing her mistake, Raye ran forward, kneeled next to the teenager.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must have made a mistake..." Raye apologized.  
  
----------------------  
  
"owwww...." Darien moaned as he sat up and came face to face with the priestess that had knocked him out. "Oh my god!" He yelped and scooted backwards.  
  
"He's ok!" the priestess yelled. Darien raised one eyebrow and scooted back a little more. First he was knocked out then she starts talking to herself, today couldn't get any worse. Darien thought as he eyed the raven haired girl cautiously.  
  
"I'm sorry about before, I normally get visions and usually I'm right but I really messed up..." the girl apologized and she outstretched her hand to help him up. Taking her hand he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"You can see the future??" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah, by the way, my name is Raye Hino..." Darien opened his mouth to introduce himself when a middle-aged woman practically flew up the steps and started screeching something like a banshee.  
  
"Huh?" Raye asked in confusion. The woman nearly popped a vein.  
  
"My _**DAUGHTER!**_ What have you _**DONE**_ with her?!" she screeched and walked up to the priestess, her finger raised threateningly.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, miss."  
  
"Grrr...my daughter came up here to by a charm, she was supposed to take the bus but I hear that the buses keep disappearing and I want to know where she is!!"  
  
"I do not know where your daughter is, you may want to ask the police though. They have been searching all over the place." suddenly the woman growled again.  
  
"Darien, I'm getting a bad feeling. I think you should get Amy and investigate these disappearances!" Luna whispered as she jumped on to his shoulder making him leap out of his skin.  
  
"But Luna! I want to get a charm so-" he whined, his voiced high pitched and Luna winced.  
  
"Stop thinking about yourself and call Amy!" Darien nodded in defeat and began to walked towards the stairs leading to the street of Tokyo. Right when he reached the sidewalk Luna leaped off his shoulder and threw to him a black watch.  
  
"Call Amy," Luna said, her red eyes were annoyed and her tail swished left to right furiously. You could practically see the question marks appear in his colbalt blue eyes and the questions that were forming inside Darien's head.  
  
"How?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
_Twenty minutes later......  
_  
---------------------------  
  
"Now do you understand how to work this??" Luna said with obvious exasperation. Darien said nothing for a little while, picked up the watch from the sidewalk that Luna had been demonstrating and examined it. Hope lit up in Luna's eyes as he opened the clasp.  
  
"What does this do again?" Hope died and Luna buried her face in the cement.  
  
**"Give me that!!"** She growled with a well calculated leap snatched the black banded watch and opened a signal to Amy. "Amy, you need to get down to Cherry Hill immediately!" Then when the communication was turned off she threw it back to the confused Darien.  
  
"I still don't get it..."  
  
Amy ran up to the two huffing and puffing tiredly. When she reached them she doubled over with her hands on her knees and her head bent over.  
  
"You...called??"  
  
"Yes, we are going to catch a ride on Bus 66"  
  
"What?!" gaped Darien as Luna just ignored him. Out of nowhere a popping sound filled the air and threw the three to the ground. "What was that?!"  
  
"I don't know! Come on!" yelled Amy. They stood up, with difficulty, and ran towards the bus stop just in time to witness all the zombified citizens get on a blue bus and marked at the top of the bus were the numbers '66'. "Darien! Transform!" Amy called to him. Time seemed to stop as Darien confirmed his worst fears. Molly was among the crowd of people getting on the bus.  
  
"Molly!!" he cried and his eyes went wide. He ran towards the people and got on with them, before he took another step he remembered Amy and turned towards the window. Then he opened his mouth to yell something to her but a gagging feeling filled his throat, he began to see dots cloud his vision and fell unconscious-again.  
  
---------------------  
  
**An: I think I'm losing my rythym! TT I don't want to lose my rythym!! Lol. anyways, to all those readers of Celeste Dragoon, Please forgive me for taking a major shortcut and making it crappy...the next one will be much better!  
  
Thanks everyone for reading. I know I say this to the point of insanity, but could you please review?? :P  
  
Angel-Of-Serene **


	8. Flames of Existance

**Yes, I'm alive...just nearly brain-dead from all the studying I have to do from these placement exams... Anyways, you all know the disclaimer so I'm not going to say it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**_-Chapter Eight_**

**_Flames of Existance-_**

Darien woke with a groan and slowly opened his eyes. With a start he sat up and realized he was on the floor of a darkened bus. Streaming through the windows all around was an eerie purple light. Gripping the back of a nearby seat Darien pulled himself up and looked around. Straight ahead though the windshield he could see that the ground's texture was odd, it was purple and it looked like it was moving and changing shades from light to dark. Shifting his gaze realization struck as his eyes fell upon the driver's seat.

"Huh?!" The chair was empty but the small window to the left of that was broken and there was green liquid on the broken shards still remaining in the pane. Shaking his head Darien turned around and looked to the unconscious passengers in the rear of the bus. Suddenly his eyes fell on Molly who had been sitting in the back seat when everyone had fallen asleep. Next to her in the seat was a man who had brown hair that fell across his face and glasses over his closed eyes, Molly's head was leaning on the man's shoulder and the man's chin rested on her head. Out of curiosity Darien took several steps forward and looked at the guy closer.

_'Melvin?!'_ he mentally gasped in surprise. _'I didn't know Melvin was on this bus!' _Darien tilted his head to the side while looking at the both of them together.

_'They'd make a cute couple...' _Chuckling softly he thought, _'Molly would kill me if she heard that.'_

"You would never let any harm befall your companions, would you?" said a calm, childish voice from behind him. Startled he jumped a few feet in the air and spun around. At the front of the bus stood a small girl with her back to him and looking out at the purple moving ground. The girl seemed to be eight years old and she pure white hair that went down to her mid back, on her head were two buns that were on either side. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with blue shorts and delicately placed on her lower back was a red ribbon.

"Who-?" The girl raised her left hand without turning and silenced him.

"Forgive me, I did not intend to startle you, protector...I do not mean any harm either," She stated in an almost irritating calm voice as she lowered her hand back to her side.

"Who are you? How did you get here? Are you one of the people that fell asleep like me?" Darien questioned quickly during the small girl's pause. She giggled in amusement and turned her whole body to face him. The girl had dainty pink lips that were turned up in a small grin. Over her eyes was a large shadow that oddly did not overshadow the white bangs over her forehead.

"...My name for this moment is not of any concern, but you may call me Usagi..." She paused again to giggle, though this time the reason was not clear to Darien. The grin on her face suddenly fell and though he could not see her eyes he could feel her watching him closely. "...But there are more serious things than how I arrived to this forsaken realm and whom I may be. You wish to protect your companions correct?!"

"Yes," Darien nodded.

"Then you must wake up! You must awaken immediately!?" the small girl cried and took a step backwards.

"Wait! What do you mean 'wake up'?! I am awake! Hey wai- ouch!" Suddenly Darien felt sharp tinge a pain on his shoulder and his surroundings began to fade.

Darien sat up with a jolt, perspiration was beaded on his forehead and his breathing heavy. He sat in the 2nd seat to the front and Luna was perched on the back seat in front of him licking her paws.

"About time you woke up," Luna mumbled while she cleaned. Darien rubbed his left shoulder and narrowed his blue eyes.

"Was it you that clawed my shoulder?" he asked mildly annoyed.

"A bomb could have gone off five feet away from you and you'd still be sleeping like a baby," she mumbled as she started cleaning her other paw. "Frankly, I'm surprised that clawing you worked..."

"I _guess_ that answers my question..." He grumbled as he stood up, walked into the aisle and began to stretch. Suddenly Darien remembered his dream with the little girl and spun around to the front of the bus, only to come to the sight of twenty other buses that all had darkened lights. _'Maybe it was just a dream then...'_

"We have to deal with this monster Darien..." Luna said as she jumped on to his good shoulder. With a quick nod he grabbed his pocket watch and stated clearly,

**"TERRA...INTEGRITY" **Suddenly, he was engulfed by a bright, golden light which filled the room with brilliance and warmth. When he stepped out he had a black tuxedo on, with a matching top hat and a white domino mask on his face, in his breast pocket was a blood-red rose with a razor sharp tip and on his back there was a black cape that had velvet on the inside. As if reminding them of their mission the far-off sounds of screams reached their ears causing Tuxedo Mask's teeth to knock together in fear, but before he had the chance to hide under the seat Luna put a newly sharpened claw in his shoulder.

"YEOUCH! What was that for?!" He yelled momentarily forgetting his fear.

"That is to prevent you from running! You have to destroy that monster remember?" He gulped then several seconds later nodded and started towards the doors of the bus. As he reached them he suddenly got the chills as if someone's eyes were on him. Turning around he looked to see who was watching him but all that was there were unconscious passengers whose eyes remained shut, unable to see nor hear anything that was happening.

"Weird..." He muttered then placed his hands in between the double doors, pulled them open and ran out towards the sounds of screams. From the shadows in the rear of the bus the white haired girl walked out, her head lowered making it seem as if her eyes looked to the floor. Slowly she raised her face to reveal light blue eyes of a newborn baby that held uncommon wisdom for a girl of eight. Doing a complete circle she looked at all of the passengers of the bus she stood in and all the other twenty buses then she started walking towards the driver's seat. With every step she began to grow taller and her white hair lengthened. Halfway to the seat she looked to be the age of fourteen, her hair was down to her waist and had silver streaks in it. Her skin was beautifully pale and in her right hand she held a red and black mask that seemed too big for her face. Taking slow, graceful steps she continued walking to the seat and continued to change, by the time she had finally reached the seat she had placed the mask upon her face and instead of blue shorts she wore a royal blue skirt that was a little too short. With a snap of her fingers silver armor appeared on her. She then sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

* * *

"Ohhh, shi-!" Tuxedo Mask yelped as he jumped out of the way of yet another blast by the large monster from the negaverse that was in the form of a woman. The 'woman' had snake like green hair with thin red slits for eyes and a red jewel adorned it's forehead. Long since the fight had begun Luna had jumped off of his shoulder and disappeared somewhere while Tuxedo Mask struggled to defeat the _thing_ in front of him. 

**_"Your time is up PRETTY BOY!" _**The monster screeched as it released another ball of dark energy. Suddenly the raven haired preistess ran in and stopped right beside Tuxedo Mask.

"RAYE?!" He yelled in surprise. Raye snapped her head towards him and gave him a questioning look.

"Do I know you? ...and what is this place??" Raye questioned obviously confused. Before Tuxedo Mask could answer the monster sent dark energy ball at Raye and Tuxedo Mask grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the way. As he got up a red light shone and a baffling symbol appeared on Raye's forehead.

"The symbol of Mars!" Luna gasped from a little ways off. Quickly she did a little back flip and a red transformation stick with the symbol of mars fell to the ground. Picking it up with her mouth she took off and headed straight towards Raye.

"Little kittie? What are you doing in a place like this..." Raye cooed when Luna approached her. Picking her up she began to scratch behind her ears causing Luna to drop the Red Stick on the ground and purr. " What a strange and beautiful stick..." Raye reached for the stick and picked it up to examine it.

"There is no time! That stick is your personal power stick, pick it up and say 'Mars Power'!" Luna said hurriedly as she watched Tuxedo Mask hit the ground again.

"How do you know how to talk?! Never mind, tell me later..._Mars Power!_" Then Raye was engulfed in a burning red light. Seconds later when she stepped out she wore a short red skirt, stilettos and a white top attached to the skirt. She looked down at her skirt and muttered, "You have to be kidding me!" before running towards Tuxedo Mask.

"Raye?!" Tuxedo Masked gasped.

"Boy I've been hearing that name alot..." she said to him before turning towards the woman. "Time to pay slime bag!" She yelled at the monster. _"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" _A large ball of flame shot streaked towards the monster and hit it causing a major explosion. The monster fell to the ground somewhat stunned.

"Destroy it Tuxedo Mask!" Luna yelled as he looked down at the fallen monster. The creature looked up at him with it's charred face and began to laugh hoarsly.

**_"You'll never escape...You'll-"_**

"GAIA BOMBER!" Tuxedo Mask yelled before it could finish. He grabbed the rose from his pocket and chucked it directly towards the hideous laughter. The monster screamed and then turned into a pile of dust.

"Raye is Sailor Mars?" he questioned Luna.

"It seems so, come on now! We have to get out of here!" Just as Luna said that a loud swishing sound filled the air and the great hole in the purple sky slowly began to close. "Oh no!!"

* * *

**_-Elsewhere-_**

At the bus stop Sailor Mercury stood, her hands clasped together in prayer with her eyes trained on the large black hole in the sky. Suddenly she notice it shrinking in size and she began to panic for Tuxedo Mask and Luna.

"Please help my friends get back safely! In the name of Mercury, please!" She called into the sky. A gust of wind began to blow and it suddenly grew stronger than it started out to be. Mercury held her hands flat, palms up and a aqua blue beam of light emitted upwards towards the hole and straight through it, preventing it from closing.

* * *

**_-The Void-_**

Running towards the buses Luna and Mars suddenly spotted a beam of blue light enter the black hole and it stopped closing.

"Mercury's using her powers to help us! We must hurry now!" Luna shouted. Mars and Tuxedo Mask nodded before they continued to run.

"Need a ride Sailor Scouts?" called a femenine voice. All three of them turned around to see about twenty floating buses. In the first bus stood the masked woman who had helped him before, one hand was on the steering wheel while the other was on the open door.

"You're just in time!" Tuxedo Mask yelled before jumping on to the door way of the bus. Raye rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up Luna.

"Does he like her or what?" Then she also jumped on the bus.

* * *

**_Twenty minutes later..._**

Stopping all the buses, Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask and Luna jumped off the bus and ran towards Mercury.

"You're ok!" Mercury said with a bright smile. Suddenly her eyes fell upon the somewhat annoyed Mars. "And you found the Sailor Mars? Today is looking up." Somewhat confused, Tuxedo Mask shook his head.

"No, today is the 5th of November remember?"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long with the updates. School is coming and I have to get ready for it. Anyways, tell me what you all though about this chapter, and be honest! Thanks for reading!**

**-Angel-of-Serene**


	9. Ruins Of Darkness

_**-Chapter Nine**_

_**Ruins of Darkness- **_

The image of a tuxedoed man standing in a rose garden in front of her flickered slightly. With a slight jolt she picked herself up and surveyed her surroundings. Ruins of marble surrounded her, tendrils of mist rose slowly to the sky and the echoing sounds of a haunting song. Clasping her hands together she sighed and bowed her head.

"Who is he… where am I?" her voice bounced playfully among the ruins before fading away. The music faltered slightly before becoming bolder then stopping altogether.

_You have forgotten? _The blonde haired woman narrowed her eyes angrily and whirled around.

"How can I remember if everyone speaks in-" Nothing was there. No one was there, but she _had_ heard someone! She had definitely heard the familiar voice of a genderless individual (or was it a duo?) who had been with her ever since she could dream. The one who claimed to be something special to her yet continued to leave her alone. Internally the blue eyed girl hissed.

_Riddles?_ The voice concluded for her and the girl jumped. Shaking her head she looked around before her eyes fell on a light that shifted listlessly among the mist. _Hai, _**(1)**_ we do… We do because riddles are what we are and also because they are the keys to the door long forgotten. It wouldn't be half the fun if the answer was told before the riddle, now would it Serenity? _The petite girl sighed and once again curled into a small ball, tightly hugging her knees to her chest.

"The riddle?" She whispered, her voice thick with tears. The shadow's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Give me the riddle if you can't give me an answer." The light stopped moving. Its filmy form seemed to flicker violently before a sharp crackling sound filled the stifling air.

_Paled with cold despair…_

_As I hang alone within the air…_

_Dead as the barren land,_

_I am born to shift the sand…_

_What am I?_

_Find the answer to that… and you'll have your answer little Serenity…_ The voice trailed off slightly and the light faded also. A piercing scream filled the air. Darkness clawed at the half broken barriers of the ruins.

"Don't… I don't want to be alone!" The girl cried, her voice high pitched with hysterics. The shadows laughed, already believing themselves to be triumphant.

"_Don't leave me alone!_"

-(-)-

Serena's body shot up, her eyes wild with an unnatural amount of fear. With shaky hands she reached for the light and flipped the switch in the on position, flooding the room with bright light. A small shiver ran down her spine.

_When did I turn the light off? _She mentally questioned as she rubbed her arms in effort to get rid of the goose bumps._ I hate the dark… _She whimpered softly and curled into a ball. _I'm not scared, not scared… not afraid… not scared…_With that she stopped shivering and reached over to flip the light switch when she paused, her eyes dark and emotionless slates as she remembered her dream.

_I'm not tired anymore, so I might as well get up… _Carefully she slid off her bed and walked towards the door, unaware of the glowing numbers of the clock that stated **4:45**.

-(-)-

"I'mgonnabelate! I'mgonnabelate!" Darien Shields yelled through a mouthful of a waffle as he hobbled down the stairs shoving his arm into his coat and pushing his foot into his shoe. From the kitchen his mother sighed as she nursed a hot cup of coffee.

"Have a good day Darien," she called. In return she heard a muffled shout and the door slam. Outside the ebony haired boy hefted his bag higher on his shoulder and broke into a run. Coming to the next street corner he heard Luna yell something and when he turned around to answer his body slammed into another.

"Hey! Why don't'cha watch where you're going kid!" Growled an angry voice. Gulping slightly, the boy looked up from the ground and realized that he had run into two tough looking guys.

"S-sorry…" Carefully he stood up and dusted himself off. The guy he ran into scowled darkly.

"Apology not accepted, you clumsy little dweeb!" The first guy growled and second guy chuckled, cracking his knuckles causing Darien to shudder slightly.

"Ya hear that? Maybe your lunch money would cheer him up a bit…" Sneered the second guy. Darien gulped again and took a couple steps back.

"How about a face lift?" drawled a new voice. A tall girl with long brown hair stomped up to them and cracked her knuckles. The two men eyed her skeptically before letting out an intelligent, "huh?" The girl growled slightly. "You heard me, apologize. I saw the whole thing it was an accident, so apologize and bug off, _bud_."

"What's this? This girl here thinks she can beat us up!" Laughed the first guy, as if cued the second guy joined in quickly. "So baby, care to let us in on what you plan to do?" He purred lecherously when he stopped laughing. Woah, he didn't like the sound of that… this girl just helped him out and now she was probably going to get hurt because of him…. Just as he made up his mind to step in and give the girl a chance to run, the girl snapped angrily.

"Don't call me that you son of a bitch!" She yelled and lunged at the first guy. Cerulean eyes widened fractionally as the first bully fell and the other bully was in the process. When the girl finally 'hmph'ed and dusted herself off she turned to Darien and he studied her. Long brown hair, shining green eyes and the body of an amazon.

_Wow… she's amazing!_ He cheered mentally. Out loud he said, "Umm, thanks!" The girl smiled and kicked one of the bullies.

"I'm Lita."

-(-)-

_;Beryl-sama _**(2)**_ doesn't need this one…_Hissed the first voice that caused shivers.

_-I can taste its lovely blood already! _Hissed another, more alluring voiced that was thick with venomous honey.

_- Shut up fools! We can't kill the mortal yet!_ Hissed the third, icy-filled voice of hatred.

_;But we hunger for flesh sister! Just one bite will suffice…_

_- SILENCE! Zoicite-san _**(3)**_has stated Beryl-sama's orders. If the foolish mortal gives in to lust and fails his task then we shall feast. 'Til then, we watch as he hunts for the crystals…_

-(-)-

Tee hee hee! Sorry everyone for my long period of absence… I haven't been on in a while and when I have I couldn't think of much to write. :begs: Please forgive me! Anyways, what did everyone think of this recent chapter? Personally, I like the Japanese touch (the respectful titles) that I added just recently. Weeelll, please comment in a review, and don't be afraid to give constructive criticism too. KEYWORD: constructive!

_**Hai: **It's the Japanese word for yes._

–_**sama**_: It's the way to show respect to someone superior to oneself.

–_**san**_: Another way to show respect, yet not as much as –sama

Thankies for reading, and extra thanks to everyone who has had enough patience to check up on this fic. In the next chappy (which will be out sooner than this one was) I'll answer all the reviews that were made last chapter. Thanks again!

Angel-Of-Serene


End file.
